Kung Fu Puppy
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks' 2008 animated CGI film Kung Fu Panda. Cast * Po - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Master Chifu - Friar Lawrence (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Tigress - Adult Nala (The Lion King; 2019) * Monkey - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Mantis - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Viper - Eva (Sahara; 2017) * Crane - Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) * Tai Lung - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Oogway - Quetzal (Dragon Tales) * Zeng - Donald Duck (Disney) * Mr. Ping - Boris (Balto; 1995) * Commander Vachir - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * Commander Vachir's Guards - Various Dinosaurs in Movies Other Cast: *The Awed Ninja - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Smitten Bunny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *The Greatful Bunny - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Scenes Index: #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 1 - Legendary Dreams #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 2 - Bori's Noodle Shop/Dream Talk #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 3 - Enter Friar Lawrence/Quetzal's Vision #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 4 - Climb to your Dreams #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 5 - The Tournament/Dudley Puppy is Chosen #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 6 - Chief Bogo's Prison #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 7 - The Sacred Hall of Warriors/Dudley Meets Friar Lawrence #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 8 - Training Hall #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 9 - Dudley Puppy Doesn't Belong/Quetzal's Wisdom #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 10 - Red Escapes #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 11 - Torturous Training #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 12 - Quetzal's Death #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 13 - Dinner/Dudley and Friar Lawrence's Argument #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 14 - Lawrence Trains Dudley #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 15 - Dumpling Brawl #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 16 - Battle on the Bridge #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 17 - Dudley Puppy Receives the Scroll/The Scroll is Blank #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 18 - Evacuating the Valley/The Secret Ingredient #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 19 - Friar Lawrence vs. Red #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 20 - Dudley Puppy vs. Red/Reds Death #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 21 - Dudley Is the Dragon Warrior #Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Part 22 - End Credits ("Kung Fu Fighting") Movie Used: *Kung Fu Panda (2008) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *T.F Puppy *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *The Lion King (2019) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *Sahara (2017) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *Dragon Tales *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Donald Duck Shorts *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers *The Prince and the Pauper *House of Mouse *Disney's Mickey Mouse (2013) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *The Good Dinosaur *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Zootopia Gallery: Dudley Puppy happy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Po Friar Lawrence.jpg|Friar Lawrence as Master Shifu RedCat.png|Red as Tai Lung Live Action Adult Nala.png|Nala (Live Action) as Master Tigress Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Master Monkey EVA2.png|Eva as Master Viper Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Master Crane Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Master Mantis Quetzal.jpg|Quetzal as Master Oogway Donald Duck in the 2017 Series.jpg|Donald Duck as Zeng 218.jpg|Boris as Mr. Ping Butch-the-good-dinosaur-12.2.jpg|Butch as Commander Vachir Nuka-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220889-1024-768.jpg|Nuka as The Awed Ninja See Also *Kung Fu Puppy 2 (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Kung Fu Panda Movie-Spoof Category:Kung Fu Panda Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movie-Spoofs Category:Kung Fu Puppy Trilogy